


The Real Future

by acidtonguejenny



Series: Dragon Age Kinkmeme Fills [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/acidtonguejenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor didn't remember it, but Dorian did: their brief glimpse of an impossible, idyllic future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Future

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12606.html?thread=49674814#t49674814): What if during the Alexius quest they travel in their actual future? What will Dorian think of his future self and his relationship with Inquisitor?

The Inquisitor didn't remember it, but Dorian did. That impossible, idyllic scene, that brief glimpse of the future. A future. Possibly, their own. 

He saw a vast and powerful fortress, snow-capped mountains in the distance. Inquisition flags flying proudly, and the all-seeing eye set, embroidered, and cast into everything. 

Children played around a young man in a wide-brimmed hat. Mages and Templars stood in friendly huddles, chatting. The Inquisitor crossed the yard, hands folded loosely behind his back. He strolled towards Dorian--a different Dorian. 

Dorian knew himself to be tired, blood-splattered, and gray with stress, hardened against life. The Dorian the Inquisitor approached was light and happy, aflush with health, and reaching out. 

They embraced, and Dorian learned what he looked like at peace, and in love, and the knowledge hurt.

_This is hell_ , he thought, watching as his counterpart and the Inquisitor stole a quick kiss in a shaded corner, their hands entwined. 

The amulet grew warm in his grasp, and the world went white.


End file.
